Paris Ardennes
)]] Name: Paris Ardennes Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Bible study, guitar, song writing, fencing, hiking. Appearance: Paris stands at 5’9’’ and weighs a good 160 pounds. He has a long frame built with lean muscle and a slight bit of fat on top with the exception of his arms which look very toned. He has a smooth, dark olive complexion and black hair that shows just a slight bit of a wave at the short style it’s currently cut in. He has deep set, large hazel eyes with dark lashes. His nose is straight and has the look of a classical Greek nose and he has a strong, squared jaw. There’s nothing remarkable about his style of dress. He wears t-shirts, either plain or with a print on them in warm weather and sweaters in the winter. For all seasons he wears blue jeans and comfortable sneakers. On the day of abduction he was wearing a blue t-shirt with the number “23” written in a jersey style on the back in white print and “Sharks” a fake team made just for the shirt, written on the front. Biography: Paris Ardennes was born to Sanaz Kadivian in Seattle, Washington. His father, Jean, was not present at the time which would be quite common for the relationship between the father and son. Sanaz was an American-born daughter of Iranian immigrants. She made her living as a fashion photographer and had Seattle as her home base, though was frequently traveling to Europe and spending extended amounts of time there for her job. It was there she met Jean, a very handsome man of Swiss and French decent who worked as an advertising executive for a high-end men’s clothing company. They met while she was working at Paris fashion week and she was instantly smitten by his charm. She had an exotic prettiness that appealed to him and they began seeing each other. Jean was a terrible womanizer, but Sanaz thought she could change him. In the end, she found that she couldn’t and the relationship was severed. He takes responsibility for his son and never neglects to send child support. When he was born, Sanaz chose to have the child take his father's last name because it was her love-struck belief that they would end up together in the end. As a young child, Paris was used to traveling around with his mother on her photo assignments. He was home schooled for awhile so that he would be able to travel with her, but when he turned 10 she felt it would be best to keep him in one place and decided to try and take more local jobs. She enrolled him in a school in Seattle and settled down. Paris split his time between parents spending the school year with his mother and the summers with his father in his home in Switzerland. While his father was willing to give his financial support and take him for the summer, he didn’t like children much. He never felt much of a connection to his son and it was interference to his womanizing, drinking and socializing. Thinking he would split the difference, he tried to occupy Paris’ time with many activities during the day so as not to worry about needing to entertain the child. He signed him up for soccer, lacrosse, art, music, dance, whatever activities were available. Eventually Paris found that he excelled at fencing and music. He carried both hobbies with him back to his home in Seattle and his mother bought him one of his most prized possessions, an acoustic guitar. As the years went on he also learned to play the piano, but never with as much skill as he could play the guitar. He joined a fencing club in Seattle as well and has competed for years. He started with the foil, the most common weapon in fencing, and eventually made the sabre his specialty. Spending most of his early childhood with her, Paris was very close to his mother. He didn’t know his father’s family in France and his mother’s family had cut ties with her after she converted to Catholicism in her mid twenties. Sanaz raised her son as a Catholic and he followed it as she wished, though became very religious once he was 14 after the death of his father in a fatal drunk driving car accident in which his father was the intoxicated party. He believed that his father was taken because of his frivolous lifestyle. They had never been all that close and he started to catch on as he grew that his father was putting him in various activities so as not to deal with him. He had never approved of his father’s drinking and affairs and promised that he would be virtuous and not end up as he did. His father's death was devastating to his mother who had never given up hope on ending up with him again. She became depressed for a few months during which Paris put in a lot of effort to comfort her. Money was not a problem for Sanaz and Paris following Jean's death. As his only child (that he acknowledged) Paris was entitled to all of his assets and properties. Sanaz and Paris sold his large house in Switzerland for a sizable amount and it allowed them to live very comfortably with the addition of Sanaz's salary. Jean's death didn't so much cause mourning or sadness in Paris as it did numb him. It took him some time to sort out exactly how he felt about the death of his father and he found in the end he was more sad for the missed opportunity that they had as son and father than he was over losing him. He didn't feel that he could really "lose" a father if he never really had him to start with. The death inspired him more than anything to take solace in his faith even further. The strong influence of religion had been with him his whole life due to his closeness to his mother. His interest intensified following the death of his father because it made him feel like there was an order to the universe. He rationalized his father's death as a result of not leading an pious life and liked the idea that adhering to certain believes and practices would result in reward in the afterlife. This thought was a great source of calming and peace to him. He is incredibly active in church, frequently volunteering to help do chores around the church and maintain the building as well as attend mass weekly. He tries to extol the virtues of his religion on others because he only hopes to instill the same peace in others that he finds through his faith. He only takes the time to talk to people about who he sees as kind and good people and does it out of a desire to help. Because he mostly does this with people that he's on good terms with they are mostly too polite to tell him how much of a bother he is. He tries to be positive and upbeat so any criticism leveled towards him or accusations of him being pushy don't bother him much. In school he is moderately popular. He is friendly, funny and people are impressed with his musical ability, which he takes any opportunity to show off. He plays house parties, birthdays, talent shows, picnics and any event someone invites him to play at. He hopes to go to college and major in music production. He aspires to one day be a professional musician. He talks easily with others and is seen as quite friendly. With his European features mixed with his dark skin and hair, he is rather attractive. He is frequently the target of advances from girls, but savvy girls who know him well already know not to flirt with him. Girls who accept an invitation to go out on a “date” will usually wind up in a romantic coffee shop being lectured for an hour or two on religion. Occasionally he will take girls on one pleasant date and the second is the one where he pulls out his bibles and reading materials. To those who know to stay away from religious topics and not to go to dinner or coffee after school with him, one on one, he’s a relaxed person. He has many friends who also have an interest in music like he does and talks enthusiastically about music with them. He makes a good hiking partner and likes the outdoors. It gives him time to think of songs to write or just go over his day. In school he is clever and maintains pretty good grades, mostly As with a few Bs. If he is ever lost or confused in a class he can usually rely on a young lady to give him help. Growing up as an only child who was much doted upon by his mother, he has a tendency to be a little flighty and selfish. He is not selfish on purpose, he just sometimes forgets to do things like call when he says he will or return a CD or say “thank you” when someone has done a favor. Advantages: Paris is charming and persuasive. He has fast reflexes and is quick and agile from his fencing. He is in good shape and has good stamina. He is friendly with many people. Disadvantages: Some may have been turned off by his pushing of his religion. His lean frame means that other boys might be able to best him in a fight. He tends to be a little oblivious to the feelings of people around him. At his core, he is a selfish person. Designated Number: Male Student No. 018 --- Designated Weapon: Colt Python Revolver Conclusion: Oh, hey! I know about that gun from when I played the first Resident Evil! Take care, B018; you're not fighting zombies, but creatures that are marginally more intelligent. So, keep that weapon with you. It's REALLY powerful, especially against living things. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Ruggahissy Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Joachim Lovelace Collected Weapons: Colt Python Revolver (designated weapon) Allies: ' Sunny Lee, Sven Olsen, Joachim Lovelace '''Enemies: 'Katy Warren '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Paris, in chronological order. The Past: *Beware of the Boys *Little Princes *Cross Pollination Pre-Game: *Magic Man *The King of Limbs *Free Sample With Purchase *Earth as a Character Gallery *Let's Start Something V5: *The Doll's House *Old Holmes *The Farmer and the Viper *Rio Bravo *The Killing Moon *Schwarze Rosen *Something Something Movie Reference *The Secret Fate of All Life Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Paris Ardennes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Paris, I've always felt, was a villain in the same vein of Aaron Hughes - rather than a tangible, physical villain that we've seen multitudes of throughout SOTF, he was more a schemer and manipulator than an outright physical threat. Where Paris differs from Aaron and those like him, however, is his mentality. Paris is self-centered and only has his own interests at heart, but the reason for that selfishness is much darker and more twisted than just wishing to survive and being cut-throat at it. I do have two major criticisms of Paris, however - the first being that he tended to dominate those with him, in the sense of stealing scenes. He was undoubtedly the star of every thread he wrote in, due to his motivations and the question of what he'd do next driving so much of the scene tension, which took away from the other characters' effect on the narrative. Another thing Paris could have used in his story was someone who could actually have tried to outsmart him - play the player, so to speak. We don't know how good Paris actually is at manipulating, because nobody really challenged him, and he's weaker as a character for it. All in all, I'd recommend Paris for a read-through, simply because he's a fresh take on ground that hasn't been tread too often, and deserves to be thoroughly explored. --NotAFlyingToy * Paris wasn't my favorite of Rugga's in V5, but that definitley doesn't mean he's without got his good points. I was fond of the minimalist approach presented at first, less so when the motivations and thoughts got elaborated on later, and that's 'cause I wasn't very invested in them. Less is more, and all that jazz, I suppose. Naft's above comments sum it up a good amount on his other problems, but I'd probably be a little more loving if the narrative had stayed on the same path the whole time. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students